deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is a character from the Five Nights at Freddy's media franchise. He is the main antagonist of the franchise, apart from the 3rd game. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Freddy Fazbear vs Balloon Boy (Abandoned) * Freddy Fazbear vs. Batman * Freddy fazbear vs Candy the cat (Completed) * Freddy Fazbear VS Chipper * Dan Hibiki vs. Freddy Fazbear (Completed) * Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Fuckboy (Completed) * Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Krueger (Completed) * Freddy Fazbear vs. Jeff the Killer (Completed) * Freddy Fazbear vs Kayako Saeki (Abandoned) * Freddy Fazbear Vs The Leader * Freddy Fazbear Vs. Mama Tattletale (Completed) * Freddy Fazbear vs Michelangelo the Turtle (Completed) * Monokuma VS Freddy Fazbear (Completed) * Freddy Fazbear vs Naughty Bear (Abandoned) * Neighbor VS Freddy * Freddy vs ROB (Completed) * 'Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki' (Completed) As Golden Freddy *Golden Freddy vs Phantom Freddy *'Springtrap VS Golden Freddy' (Completed) As Nightmare Freddy * Freddy Krueger vs Nightmare Freddy (Completed) * Indie Game Battle Royal (Completed) As Phantom Freddy * Ghost Godzilla vs Phantom Freddy (Abandoned) * Golden Freddy vs Phantom Freddy (Abandoned) As Toy Freddy * Toy Animatronics Battle Royale (Abandoned) As Fredbear *Fredbear vs sans *Fredbear Vs. Toriel Battles Royale * Five Night's at Freddy's battle royal (Completed) * Freddy Fazbear Battle Royale * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link & IdemSplix) (Completed) * Indie Horror Game Antagonist Battle Royale With The Animatronics * Bebop & Rocksteady X The Animatronics (Completed) * Animatronics vs Derelicts (Completed) * Animatronics VS Eren Jaeger VS Slenderman (Abandoned) * The Killers VS The Animatronics * Magikarp vs Animatronics (Completed) * The phamtomhive servants (Finnian, Meyrin and Baldroy) vs the animatronics (Complete) * Primeval Animals vs The Animatronics (Abandoned) * The Animatronics vs. Sheep Man (Completed) * Shrek and Donkey vs. The Animatronics (Completed) * Slenderman vs. The Animatronics (Completed) * The Survivors VS The Animatronics (Completed) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs The Animatronics * Kurtis Stryker VS Night 20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20 (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 19 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z) * Herobrine (Minecraft) * Michael Myers (Halloween) With the Animatronics * The Suicide Squad (DC) * Vanoss Crew (Aka Team 6 or Vanoss and Friends) History Once upon a time, a man in purple killed some kids which now inhabit the Animatronics of Freddy's Pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear is the leader of the animatronics and is usually seen on stage along side Bonnie and Chica. Death Battle Info Arsenal *His suit is a limited source of defense. *Microphone is powerful enough to damage Mechrabs. *Pizza Wheels are powerful enough to damage and destroy metal. *Blaster from FNAF 57 that can be upgraded by using cupcakes. If he collects all nine cupcakes he receives a blaster with very long range, can kill many opponents including large ones with a few shots and its blasts are large but quick. It can destroy beings 2x Freddy's size with a few blasts even when they're made out of titanium. Strengths & Feats *Sneaky, almost barely able to be spotted unless close observation is given. *Has experience of killing night guards for about two weeks. (if counting the two games) *Supposedly strong enough to stuff a person into a suit filled with robotic parts. *Has slightly fast movements. *Can rip metal in the novel. *Being a possessed robot, he won't die if his physical body is destroyed. (Not that he can do much as a ghost anyways.) *Can throw and smash arcade machines like toys in the novel. * In the sequel for The Silver Eyes, The Twisted Ones, Freddy destroyed an army of Balloon Boys. ** Yes, that is a thing. *Defeated Scott's Head with nothing more than a blaster. (In FNaF World update 2) Weaknesses * Recognizes people as metal endoskeletons without their costumes on after hours (supposedly) * Is dismantled in the second game * Inferior to his Parody counterpart Freddy Fuckboy *Electricity is Fatal for his body. *Regularly fights with a group rather than alone *No formal combat training *Can be easily damaged *Was killed by Purple Guy. (Physically) *Doesn't really fight much; prefers to defeat his victims with surprise ambushes, overpowering them when they don't expect it. *All of his movement is done by the ghost inside of him; animatronics are controlled by air Pistons, making movement impossible. *Birthday Buff is very short *In THe SIlver Eyes couldn't kill a single human FNAF World only powers * Pizza Wheel: Attacks foes with pizza capable of damaging metal and attacks multiple targets * Birthday: Raises stats of himself and all of his team * Esc Key: Has a chance to insta-kill all enemies, doesn't work on bosses *Mic Toss: A medium range attack that does small damage to one enemy. *AMP:A powerful electric attack capable of dealing massive damage. *In update 2 he received a pea shooter in a spin off game that can be upgraded with cupcakes in the game into a rapidfire blaster that presumably shoots plasma Gallery Old freddy gif.gif|Freddy's jumpscare in the second game. Freddy Fazbear jumpscare.gif|Freddy's jumpscare when the power goes out in the first game. freddy_fazbear_by_i6nis-d7x3wqt.png|3-D model from Garry's Mod Fazbear.png|Freddy alongside two endoskeletons skla.jpg|Freddy, alongside Bonnie and Chica, in the Celebrate poster in The Office Freddy_Fazbear_(FnaF2).png|Withered Freddy Fazbear freddy_fazbear_meme_by_dreggnik-d82ixqq.jpg|''Only you can prevent wildfires'' Output_swP4iS.gif|Freddy's regular jumpscare FREDDY_F.jpg|Freddy opening his mouth, showing parts of his endoskeleton freddy_meme_by_catcupcake-d7wxy18.jpg|You just got FREDDYED ioj;fei;heagihogtohi.jpg|FAZBEAR HUG!!! Adventure Freddy.gif|Freddy's apperence in FNAF world Trivia *He has four other counterparts: Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy, and Nightmare Freddy. (And no, these are NOT forms that he can change into, just different characters that are different versions of him.) *Freddy and his gang have lost more battles than anyone else on this wiki. * Freddy, Dan Hibiki, Godzilla and Mewtwo have the most What-If Death Battles on this wiki so far. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Ghosts Category:Home Console Characters Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Mascots Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Robots Category:Team leaders Category:Undead Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Bears